Conventional vehicle support frames can be composed of different materials including, for example, steel, aluminum and reinforced polymer composites. Vehicle manufacturers attempt to strike a balance between weight reduction and structural rigidity. It is desirable to design lightweight vehicle frames for full-sized trucks. Aluminum structural members can be designed to achieve up to a 50% weight reduction while still meeting performance targets. Joining aluminum members to steel frame rails presents challenges.
For example, MIG welding aluminum cross members to steel rails is a challenging task as the weld-compatibility between most steels and aluminum is low. Welding, however, provides a cost-effective and robust manner of joining vehicle assembly structural members. Accordingly, it is desirable to consider manufacturing techniques that employ alternative joining techniques.
Past joining techniques have considered incorporating threaded connections between vehicle frame components. For example, in World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. WO 96/39322 titled “Method for Joining Structural Components” screw attachments of two cross rails is discussed. Such threaded connections between structural components is, however, generally less desirable than welded connections.
Therefore, it still is desirable to have techniques for applying welds in vehicle frame assemblies that incorporate the use of threaded connections. Additionally, it is also desirable to improve upon existing threaded connection designs for vehicle structural members.